Shinobi Of Sunnydale
by Blackfang1983
Summary: During Halloween, Xander picks a costume from Ethan Ryane's shop that is a mixture of four people with some extras. Now all that is evil, whether demonic or human must face a champion that will have them begging for the slayer to save them.
1. A change of Fate

**Shinobi of Sunnydale**

Summary: During Halloween, Xander picks a costume from Ethan Ryane's shop that is a mixture of three people with some extras. Now all that is evil, whether demonic or human must face a champion that will have them begging for the slayer to save them.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy TVS, Naruto or the Punisher or anything I throw in here.

**Chapter 1: A Change of Fate**

It was 10am on October 31st where we find Xander, Willow, and Buffy inside a costume shop called Ethan's. While Buffy and Willow were busy fawning all over an 18th century dress, Xander was browsing the male action section looking for a toy gun to finish his solider costume. Unfortunately or fortunately depending how you look at it they were all sold out. Now he was stuck looking through the shop for a new idea. A Xander was looking toward the back he found himself looking at the anime section or more importantly the Naruto section. Now both Willow and Jesse knew Xander was a comic fan only Jesse knew he was also a hardcore manga fan.

Both Jesse and Xander's favorite manga was Naruto. While Jesse was a fan of Itachi since he was just following orders to kill everyone except his little brother Sasuke plus Itachi was bad ass, Xander was of Naruto after he becomes the 6th Hokage. Now he had two costumes to choose from but couldn't decide on which, at this time our ever-so-helpful shop owner comes over to Xander's side with while said costumer is too busy deciding to notice, which he now finds himself jumping at the sounds of Ethan's voice next to him.

"Sorry for startling you." States Ethan with a smile a little too friendly.

At Xander gets his heartbeat slowed down he, "Don't sneak up on me like that unless you wanna give me a heart attack."

"And sorry, but I notice you seem to be having some trouble deciding on costume"

"Yeah, I can't seem to choose because this was one of mine and my brother's favorite manga. I was thinking of going out as Itachi since he was my brother's favorite." tells Xander.

"And which was your favorite one?" asks Ethan.

"Naruto as the 6th . I just was thinking if maybe I should try to combine both of them but I doubt I would be able to do that since another costumer might want one of the characters."

"Well fortunately you could if you want since no one seems to be buying them and since it's Halloween day I doubt someone would even know about the manga I think we could work out a deal."

"Really?" at this Ethan nods. "Sweet Could I get Itachi's contacts, sword, and his cloak, Naruto's necklace, wig, and his pants, and some sandles, Kunai, throwing stars, and fingerless gloves and headband?"asks Xander happily.

"Well you have an imagination, dress both yet like neither of them at the same time. But what about a shirt or just any one will do?"

At this Xander stops and considers to maybe take it one more step up and make it an original idea. Just as he was looking he spots and black shirt with a white skull on it. Another one of Jesse's favorite characters but from marvel, The Punisher. "How about that Punisher shirt as well?"

"Very well. Why don't you go to the counter while I go in the back and grab everything for you order."

"Sweet, hey thanks for allowing me to do this."

"It's no problem but since this is a custom order if you tell more people well you got your costume I can cut you a great discount as well."

"No problem but wouldn't you lose money on this?"

"Not really, I'll let you on a little secret, I have a friend that makes all of this anime costumes since he is a big fan of them and sells these at conventions. This are just the left overs from his last trip but since he made so much money he just gave to me. Well let me get in the back and get your order." and with that Ethan turns on his hell and walks to the back. And since Xander can't see his face, he never notice the mad grin on Ethan's face.

As Xander gets to the counter, Buffy and Willow are waiting with their costumes in their bags. Both girls look at Xander about to ask what he got but he just tells them that they will find out 3pm at Buffy's since they were meeting up before they head to school for the _volunteer_ program that Snyder was so happy to sign them up for.

At 2pm Xander just gets out of the shower while his costume was laying on his bed except for the weapons which were in a separate box that seems a little on the heavy side. As he starts getting ready while listening to his DMX cd in the stereo, He notice the Punisher shirt is on the tight side but the pants were kind of on the baggy side, but the main thing that he realizes is that the weapons he was just finishing putting on were very real and very very sharp. But he just sees this as a good thing because even though Buffy said it was going to be a quite night for demonic activity, you can never be too careful while living or in this case trick or treating on a Hellmouth.

About 30 minutes later there was a knock on the front door of the Summer's home. Joyce and Dawn while in the kitchen when they heard it the knocking. Being the closest to the door while Dawn was finishing her homework, Joyce gets up from her seat to answer the door. As she opens it, there standing at the door is a 6' tall blonde man with red eyes that has three coma marks on a black ring that surrounds the black pupil, he's dress in a black cloak with crimson clouds while open which shows some kind of vest with three long pockets on both sides of the chest area that is half way zipped up, underneath is a black shirt with a white skull that was a little tight so you can make out some of his chest muscles that causes Joyce to blush a bit. Continuing down he is wearing black pants that seem a bit baggy that are trim with crimson held up by a dark crimson almost blood red belt which also held up some kind of katana and his left hip, the bottom of the leg of the pants are wrapped in white tape, and wearing open toe black sandles.

While Joyce was Staring at Xander, he was trying to hold off on laughing at the expression she has on her face. Dawn wondering what her mother was taking so long at the door decides to go see who knocked. As she enters the living room, she almost passed out due to the fact that there was some tall blonde god standing at the door with her mother opening staring at the man with a tint of pink gracing her cheeks. As Dawn takes a closer look at the man and then looks at the clock which shows it's 3:03pm, figures it out to be Xander since Buffy told her and her mother that he should be coming by at 3pm and that if he was there while she and Willow were great ready just to let him in.

"Xander is that you?" ask the 14 year old Dawn who also happens to have a crush on Xander.

That seemed to knock Joyce out of her less than pure thoughts about the now known best male friend of her eldest daughter and crush of her youngest. Xander looks at Dawn and smiles his lopsided grin. He gives a lazy wave with his right, "Yo Dawn patrol, Mrs S., I come at the request of Lady Buffy to be her escort to some thing that involves kids, chocolate and a troll that rules a high school with an iron fist." replies Xander in a lazy voice that sounds a little deeper than usually.

Joyce still a little shock that this man was really Xander. Meanwhile Dawn is openly drool at him with hearts in her eyes and thinking that her sister must be gay not to be going out with him. Not that she's complaining, now only if she can make sure that he stays single for a few more years when she hits 18 than she'll make her move.

While Dawn is wishing she was older, Joyce on the other hand was thinking, _"Only if I was 20 years younger I would be...NO for god sakes Joyce he's your Daughter's best friend...But maybe she wouldn't mind a new father figure...Damn it they're the same age...Buffy lucky she can spend time with him but how can she not be going out with him, I mean he's funny, helpful when he's over...has a nice chest, broad shoulders you can hang on to...Fuck, (mental sigh) I guess I'll have to a little stress relief tonight when the kids are sleeping."_

During Joyce's mental convocation, she lead both Dawn and Xander to the kitchen so Dawn can finish her homework before she goes to her friend's house for a Halloween sleep over and gets Xander a can of soda after she ask if he wanted anything to drink. As Xander was drinking Dawn grabs a poloriod camera to take a picture to brag to her friends about her crush.

When he walks back into the living room, Buffy is just starting to walking down the stairs to ask if Xander came by yet when she stops on a dime after all most tripping over her own feet in pure shock as she sees a sexy man standing by the front door reading a little orange book. At this point Xander looks up at Buffy and gives a lazy wave smiling

"Yo, Lady Buffy of Buffinton. You request an escort this evening did you not?" lazy asks the mask man.

Meanwhile Buffy is thinking _"Angel who?"_

After a second Buffy gets over her shock realizing that it's only Xander and prays that this won't make Willow have a mental overload. But her prayers were in vain as Willow came down dressed as a ghost and basically feints stands up eyes wide open. After a few pictures with the group but mostly for Dawn (and two with Joyce and Xander for her entertainment later that night...perverted milf), The trio leave to get to the high school so the can get the night over with.

As the three friends separate so that each one get a group of 6 six children, Snyder gives Buffy a hard time about not talking to her charges while Xander gives tips how to score extra candy and has the kids laughing. But the most surprising thing is the number of girls watching how he handles his group but what no one notices is one techno-pagen watching him and thinking of what a great father he would make, as well as one Queen C, not that she'll admit it...even to herself.

Across town at a certain Halloween shop, Ethan is chanting is Latin to a two faced statue, Janus the god of chaos. But the funny thing is that with chaos magic is that you never know just what will happen, and add one Hellmouth into the mix plus one character that had demon sealed it him but became a half-demon and you will get one permanent change.

As the spell hits Sunnydale like a tide wave, the people that had brought their costumes begin to change, Willow becomes a ghost that phases from her body but not as a white sheet but what she was wearing underneath which was one sexy outfit, Buffy become an 18th century noble woman that keeps calling cars monsters, but Xander passes out since his was a mixture of 3 different people. Unable to deal with the 3 different souls trying to take over his body for the duration of the spell.

:Xander's Mind:

Xander finds himself in a black void, surrounded by 3 people, all male and all around 6.' The first one has long raven hair tied in a low ponytail, dress in a closed black cloak with crimson clouds, but the most important thing was his eyes, the eyes of the Sharingan, this man was Itachi Uchiha.

The second man had short black hair combed back, dark brown eyes, dress in a black trench leather coat, under the coat was a black tee shirt with a white skull on it, black jeans, and black steel toed combat boots. This man was Frank Castle aka. The Punisher.

And last but not lest was a blonde man with three whisker marks on each cheek, and deep blue eyes. Dressed in a white and red cloak opened so it show his jonin vest (same as Kakashi) and what looks like a long hexagon crystal necklace around him. Black long sleeve shirt, black pants with crimson trim, and a blood red belt to hold up his pants. He was the 6th Hokage of Konoha, jailor of the Kyuubi No Kitsune (9 tailed fox), half demon, Naruto Uzumaki. Xander's one through for all of this was. _"What the fuck."_

"Ok, unless I ate a bad Twinkie something bad happened. And since I live on a Hellmouth and considering my luck I'm going to go with the later." states Xander.

"You would be correct. Fortunately, we can't take over your body, but that's also a problem since you are stuck in your mind with us while your body is passed out on the sidewalk while this chaos is going on around you." replies Itachi.

"Yeah but there is a reason for all of us being here since that guy wants us to lend him some help for the slayer." says Castle.

"What guy? How do you know about Buffy?" asks Xander.

"Whoa easy there Xander. You see, since this is a temporary spell as long as the statue of Janus stays intact or the caster ends it. Lucky for you that some people up stairs must really like you." tells Castle

"Yeah, Castle is right, That guy Whistler said that his boss wanted Xander to be blessed if you would, so he can help out the slayer more. Plus if he looked behind him, there is two more people here that has been wanted to talk to Xander for over a year." says a smiling Naruto.

As Xander turns around, he comes face to face to someone dress as a retard Brooklyn pimp, compete with a feather in the hat. But the next person was some he knows, and misses since the day he killed the demon that took over his friend's body. As a tear rolls down from Xander's eyes, there standing from across Xander was one of his life long friends, Jesse smiling.

"Jesse? Is that really you man?" weakly asks Xander while slowly walking over to the two.

"Yeah Xan-man. We don't have much time here but I came down here so I can tell you what's going on. You see the Big Guy upstairs has been kind of pissed at his Powers That Be. Since they're at fault for a lot of innocent lives lost, so he wants his own champion to do what needs to be done and punish the evil, whether demonic or human." replies Jesse.

"But what about some one like Angel? I thought Whistler brought him to Sunnydale to help Buffy. Right?"

"Yeah funny thing about that is that's what the Powers That Be wanted but the Big Guy saw what is to come in the future thanks to Angel and Buffy. He wants you to become he's champion because you see what needs to be done but lack the power or knowledge to do anything to stop it, plus you in good favor with God since you fight a long side the slayer as just a normal human." tells Whistler with a thick Brooklyn accent.

"So what am I suppose to do, it's not like I have slayer powers?"

"That's where we come in." states Naruto. "We were sent to fuse our knowledge and skills with you, the downside is that you become like me, a half demon but at least you will have perfect charka control thanks to my bloodline since I'm also a med-nin thanks to my wife Sakura, but you still be who you are."

"So I will become a half demon ninja?"

"Yes, plus you will get my knowledge and skills with guns, military, laws, computer hacking, understanding , speaking, writing, and reading 7 different languages." says Castle.

"You end up with my bloodline, but you won't have a lot of charka, maybe mid-jonin but you can work on that." tells Itachi.

"That's fine with me. I don't want to be cocky, but what skills will I get from you two since Frank told me his?"

"Genjutsu, kenjutsu and ninjutsu from Itachi, seal master, taijutsu, ninjutsu, and medical jutsu and knowledge from Naruto plus you be able to use all elemental jutsus because you will be a half demon." states Whistler.

"So how do we start this fusion?" replies Xander with a smirk. As he finishes asking the was blue flash of light and the three shinobi and one punisher vanish from the void. As Xander turns toward Whistler and Jesse they start to fade.

"Jesse! I'm sorry I couldn't save you!" yells Xander

"It wasn't your fault Xan. But help those that need it now. Do what you have to to punish evil." And with that Jesse and Whistler vanish. About 5 seconds after they left Xander wakes up on a couch. First thing he notices is that there are a lot of opened books on a table. The second thing he notices was that it was a huge room that seems familiar. It takes him a second to realize that he was at the school's library. Getting up and stretching to work out the knots in his back, looking around to find no one around but sees what time it was on the clock. "Uh, it's 2 am? Shit, where are the kids!?"

"Calm down Xander, all the children were brought back home safe and sound. How are you feeling, you have been out ever since Miss Calendar found you at 5pm." calls Giles from the office door.

"I feel fine, actually better than ever. Well thanks for looking over me but what happened?" asks Xander even though he already knows.

As Giles retells what happened when Willow walked through his filing cabinet, to going to Ethan's shop and stopping the spell. Unfortunately, Xander was still out for about 3 extra hours.

"Whoa. And you said it was going to be a quite night. Here's a tip Giles, never say things like that on a Hellmouth. It will jinx us." jokes Xander. "Well I better head home, can't have mom worrying about me now."

"Yes, I'll see you on Monday before classes. Have a safe trip home."

"You too G-man." with that said Xander leave Giles to clean up the books. All that is on Xander's mind right now was going through the knowledge of three different people. One thing was for sure, he was never going to be the same again. _"Sunnydale watch out, there's a shinobi here, and waiting to kick some ass." _Thinks Xander with a smirk.

**A.N.:** Ok people, what do you think? I don't have any idea who to pair Xander up with except Dawn since she is with him in a different story, so any ideas will be helpful. Next time on Shinobi of Sunnydale, the hunt begins.


	2. Training and A Rescue

**Shinobi of Sunnydale**

**A.N.** Fixed Chapter next chapter will be up soon. Also should I have Xander with one or more girls...no more than three though? Poll will be up.

**Chapter two: Training and A Rescue**

**Legend:**

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

_**Jutsu**_

"497...498...499...500!" panted out a tired Xander Harris from the floor of the basement of his house. It's been about 3 weeks since the Halloween incident and since than Xander has been training when not hanging out with Buffy, Willow, or Giles. After he went through the knowledge of the both shinobi and Castle, Xander decided not to reveal himself until he could get up to their combined physical standards. But it didn't take too long, since Xander is now a half demon, his regenerative ability, so working is body could go farther in a short amount of time because of the constant tearing and repairing the muscles.

So for the last 3 weeks of physical and charka training, the results were impressive. But now that his charka levels were now at high jonin/low ANBU but with perfect control, it was now time for jutsu training as well as taijutsu. So that's where we find Xander now. In his basement with a recently purchased heavy bag. But with the seal master knowledge of Naruto, places an indestructible seal on it as well as most of his mother's house against demons or anything short of a god knock his first door off it's hinges. Running through a short series of hand signs, ending in Tiger and bringing up half the sign with his right hand up to his mouth. Taking a deep breathe, mentally saying the jutsu in his head and releasing the air in his lungs in 4 fast bursts.

_******'Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu **_**(Fire Release: Mythical Fire Phoenix Technique)**_**'**_ Four basket ball sized fire balls came forth from Xander's mouth and impacted hard against the heavy bag making it swing back for the impacts, however still perfect condition thanks to the seal. Learning the art of seals wasn't that hard thanks to both Itachi and Naruto's mastery of them. Moving along the jutsu's of both shinobi took the rest of the afternoon. He didn't need to worry about his mother, a beautiful raven haired Italian women who still had guys after her, Renee Harris, since she was at work. His father left both Xander and his mother at the age of 3 to run off with his red haired secretary. It was hard for both Xander and his mother. His mom took up extra hours at her job to keep out with the bills as well as what ever Xander needed for himself. Xander has always tried to help his mother out by buying cheap clothes and doing some under the table jobs in the past. But ever since his mom got the promotion. Things have been better, but Xander still like to help out a lot.

It was around 6p.m. When he finished up with his taijutsu training to cool himself down. Since there was about an hour left of daylight before Buffy's patrol tonight and his mom was going to be home in 20 minutes, decided to make something for dinner and call Buffy saying that he didn't feel like going out tonight. Not having spent some time with his only parent in a while because of the all weirdness that is Sunnydale since the summer. But as he was working over the stove, his mind wondered to the fact he still hasn't told anybody about his changes. Deciding to tell his mother first tonight and show her that it was not a joke. He'll tell Giles at school but since it was a Friday, he'll have to wait until Monday. But what was really making his mind wonder was how was he going to get the money to fund his new profession. As he was thinking and finishing up the cooking, he never noticed his mother open the front door of the house. As he was setting up the table, Renee walks in and smells the air.

"You made dinner? I thought you would be out with Willow and Buffy about now."

"Yeah, I decided to stay in for the night." replies Xander.

As they both ate and made some small talk about his mom's day and how was work going. After dinner Xander got up and took the plates to the sink. Renee wondering what was on her son's mind decided to wait. Xander would always tell her what was bothering him, so she didn't push him by questioning him.

"Mom, I need to tell you somethings. They may sound crazy and impossible but everything I tell is all real and true."

"What's going on Xander. It not like the end of the world right?" At that Xander laughed. _"You have no idea how close that came."_

"Well not now. But I'll start the way I was told. The world is a lot older that you know..." and for the next hour Xander told his mother the same thing Giles told both him and Willow last year. Renee couldn't believe her son was fighting vampires, demons, and whatever goes bump in the night. As he tells her about the incident on Halloween she starts to doubt her son. Driven to show his mom the truth, takes her down into the basement. After showing her the _**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu**_**(Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)** and _**Raikiri**_**(Lightning Blade)**, she has no doubts anymore. Turning to look at her son in awe, Xander turns and gives her a sheepish smile.

"How long have you been able to do these kind of things?"

"Three weeks. I've been training to master it all first before fighting. I wanted to tell you after the first 2 days but I was afraid. It's the reason why I haven't told Willow or Buffy."

"You're a good boy, no, young man. You just have powers now. I don't think any different of you. You're still my son."

"Thanks mom. I needed that. Well I could probably meet up with Buffy and Wills at Buffy's house later and tell them than."

After that both Xander and Renee sat on the couch as Xander told of all the adventures from the slayer trio since the beginning. After talking for about 5 hours, his mother went upstairs to get some sleep but not before Xander heard his mother whisper "My son's a superhero."

Smiling proudly with a tear in his eye, Xander opened the front door of his house and walked out into the cool November night. While walking down the streets at around 12:30a.m., Xander was well aware of his surroundings. By using his advanced senses was able to check who or what was around. He was carrying around a few stakes sanded down to the shape and weight of a kunai, with having Itachi's sword, in a seal on his gloved right palm. All he had to do was channel a little bit of charka into the glove to summon the sword at a seconds notice.

About 1 am., Xander reached the Summers' household with the living room light still on, no doubt that Joyce was still up waiting for her daughter to come home. Looking down the street, he sees Giles beat up clown car driving toward the house. Channeling a bit of chakra behind his eyes, the Sharingan blazed to life, with all three tomes spinning. As he was able to see farther and clearer, he was able to make out Willow's red hair and Buffy's bottle blonde hair. Smiling as he deactived the Sharingan, thinking it was going to save time telling everyone about his changes.

Buffy was thinking about a lot of things that have been on her mind lately, after catching Angel talking to that female vampire without staking her was one. But what was really bothering her was Xander. It seemed like he was hiding something from both Willow and herself. Leaving earlier from patrols, or from just hanging out. After Xander called saying he wasn't coming out for patrol tonight had her worried something happened.

Willow was thinking along the same lines about Xander. But the majority of her thoughts lately have been between going after Xander or going after someone else.

As the car pulled up, both girls step out of the car. As both looked up to the front door of the house, they saw Xander sitting on the stairs with a thoughtful expression on his face. Noticing them walking toward the stairs, Xander gets up and greets them.

"Hey, Buffy, Willow. Sorry about baling on you guys tonight I just needed think about something."

"Well you've been acting pretty strange these past few weeks." states Buffy.

"Well you see, that the thing I wanted to talk to you guys about."

"Well maybe we should wait until tomorrow. It's late as is, plus I want to see Angel before the sun comes up."

Signing in depression, Xander looks toward Willow to see if she still wanted to talk. Unfortunately, like reading his mind. "I need to go home and call Oz."

"Okay. I guess I'll see to two tomorrow sometime. Later." And with that Xander turns on his heel and walks toward his house. On his way home, he hears a scream from one of the ally ways. With out thinking, Xander rushes toward where the sound of pure fear came from in a blur. As he turns down the ally way, he spot a girl about the same age as himself. She had long blonde, shiny hair that reached the middle of her back, blue eyes filled with terror, wearing a black, long sleeved sweater which was tight enough to accent her assets but without looking trashy, and a navy blue, knee length skirt.

In front of her was a vampire with his game face on. Quickly reacting to the threat before the girl becomes a happy meal for the undead bastard, throws one of his real kunai at lightning speed, which pins the sleeve of the vamps shirt that was stretched out to grab the girl, to the wall. Shocked of where the knife came from, the vampire and girl looks toward the opening of the ally to first a tall male with, spiky dark brown hair and cold onyx eyes staring at the vampire, he was wearing a semi tight black long sleeved t shirt, and blue jeans that were kind of baggy, loose enough not to hinder his fight ability.

"Let the girl go now or you dust." commanded Xander in an emotionless voice that sent a chill down the vampire's spine. Oddly enough had the girl weak in the knees in a good way.

"Make me human."

With out warning, Xander seemed to fade from their sight at the ally way. As the vampire smirked thinking he run off, the smirk instancely left his face as a voice spoke next to his ear in one of the coldest voice that would make the devil himself shit his pants.

"Die vampire trash." with that said, Xander plunged one of his wooden kunai into the back of the vampire, right into it's unbeating heart. It eyes wide in shock, the vamp didn't even have time to open it's mouth in order to scream before he became to crumble to dust in front of the terrified girl. As the girl fell to her knees in shock of that in turning into dust right before her eyes. She looked up to see not the cold stare of the man that just saved her, but the warm eyes of Xander, filled with concern. "Are you alright?" asked Xander in a gentle voice that was completely opposite of the way he talked to the vampire before ending it's undead life.

"Y-y-yeah?" Stuttered the shocked young woman.

"It's dangerous to be out by yourself this time at night. If you want I could walk you home, but that's up to you." holding his left hand out for her to take to help her to her feet.

"What was that thing?" asked the girl after getting to her feet.

"A vampire." without missing a beat. After he said that, the girl was shaking.

"They're real!?"

"Afraid so. Well let's get you home before any other's show up." That broke the girl out of her shock. Looking up wide eye at her savior she recognizes him since his face was now in the light. Unfortunately, her face is still in the shadows.

"Harris?" Ask the woman as she walks into the light revealing one of the most popular girls from school beside Cordelia Chase.

"Harmony? Why are you by yourself, I thought you would be with Cordelia at the Bronze still?"

"I would be but I was starting to feel sick and decided to walk home, but since my lazy boyfriend didn't feel like walking me home stayed at the Bronze."

"Sorry didn't mean to bring that up. First thing's first, getting you home. Sunnydale isn't the best place to be after sunset by yourself." and with that they both start walking toward the richer part of Sunnydale. But Harmony started asking questions.

"So vampires are real? How did you find out about them?"

"Beginning of sophomore year. Jesse was turned into one after he left the Bronze one night. Two days later comes he attack the Bronze with a bunch of vampires. I had to stake him" replies Xander with a tear escaping his left eye.

"Sorry about bringing that back up."

"Don't worry about it. Once someone is turned, their soul passes on, only to be inhabited by a demon that only has the person's face and memories. I didn't kill Jesse, but the thing that took over." states Xander with a small smile.

"So how long have you been fighting vampires?"

"Over a year."

"So how did you move so fast? I never since that side of you at school."

"Well I started training. That was the result." Not really lying but not telling the whole truth either. "As for me never acting like that in school is because I don't like too much attention to myself. If you noticed I only have a few friends."

"I only thought that was because you acted like a loser." realizing her insult. "Sorry that didn't come out right."

Waving a hand dismissively, "Naah, don't worry about it. I do act like a loser sometimes. But the real reason I only have a few friends is because I don't like fake people. The kind that are only friends with someone else for stupid thinks like looks, money, standing and all that other bullshit." states Xander with a laugh. "I know my friends are true. I just wish people could see things the way I see them. Life's too short to not like someone just because they don't dress up to the latest fashions, or have money to go on random shopping sprees just about every other day." says Xander with a voice that held some wisdom.

Meanwhile, Harmony was thinking about what Xander just said. What a lot of people didn't know was that Harmony was a very smart girl, but because a lot of the smart people in Sunnydale high are labeled outcasts, she acted like the dizzy cheerleader blonde in hopes of fitting in. Her only true friend was Cordelia who does the same thing.

The rest of the walk was in silence. Harmony was too busy thinking of what Xander said, while he was walking letting his eyes sweeping left and right making sure that they weren't attacked. As they came out to Harmony's house, Xander walked her up to the front door. Harmony was pulled out of her thoughts by Xander's voice.

"Well this is a sweet house, though house is a very big understatement." joked Xander

Giggling, Harmony reaches of the front door but stops short. Turning toward her savior for the night. She was unable to meet his eyes. "Sorry for the way I treated you in school."

Somewhat shocked as one of the most popular girls in his class apologizing. Shaking his head to clear his mind, he smiles a gentle smile that made her heart skip. "Don't worry about it, it's in the past."

Nodding her head happily about not having him hate her for being a total bitch toward him. As she turns to walk into her house, Xander puts a hand on her shoulder. Turning to face him about to ask him what was wrong, he answers her unspoken question. "Listen a lot of people are not ready to deal with the truth about vampires, so don't mention anything about what happened, if you need to say that you were about to be mugged or something. Saying that you were attacked by a vampire will get you a one way ticket into a straight jacket. Plus you don't want to send people into a panic. If you need to talk to someone, I'm always good at lending an ear." With that said he turns and walks a way while waving lazily. "Night Harm, see ya Monday."

"Night Xander." Harmony walked into her house and leaned against the door with her back. She was startled when her cell pone went off. Not even looking at who is calling, she just hits talk. "Hello."

"Hey Harm. Where did you go." asked a male's voice from the other end while she could hear music in the background.

"I'm at home, since someone didn't feel like walking me home Brad." replies Harmony barely hold back on how pissed she was at her "boyfriend."

"Hey, you weren't feeling good, not me."

Thanks for asking if I'm ok. Jeez, some boyfriend you are."

"Learn, I'm not in the mood to hear your pmsing attitude. So.." he was cut of by Harmony whose voice seemed to promise a lot of pain.

"No you listen, Brad. I'm tired of you thinking that I'm just some trophy girlfriend. Either start treating me better or find someone else for you arm candy." After saying that, Harmony hung up, Feeling a lot better since before going to the Bronze.

**Meanwhile with Xander**

As he was walking home since Harmony's house was out of the way by at least a mile, he notices a black BMW pull up along side him. As the window rolled down he could see that it was Cordelia driving. She was looking quite upset about something and seemed hesitating in asking.

"Yo, Cordelia, look like something on your mind?"

"Harris did you happen to see Harmony anywhere around here, and why are you around here to begin with. And where are those loser friends of your's?" Fired out the upset Queen of Sunnydale High.

"Well nice to see you too. I just saw Harmony going into her house, as for me I decided to go for a walk tonight. As for Buffy and Willow, who by the way are not losers had a girls night out." asked a slightly peeved Xander.

"Oh good, she got home safe. Thanks." And with that Cordelia drove off leaving Xander watching until her tail lights were gone.

"She could have offered me a ride home. Oh well, been meaning to try roof hopping for a bit now." As soon as he finished that sentence, Xander channeled a bit of chakra into his legs and jumped onto the nearest roof and landed without making a sound. A second later, he was off, hopping from root top to roof top while adding some flips and twists into the mix to loosen up his body. It only took about 3 minutes to get home compared to the 30 minute walk from the ally way to Harmony's house. As he was walking into his home, all the lights were out. Looking at the clock he noticed it was close to 3 am. Deciding to call it a night, he went to his room and undress until he was only in his boxers. After crawling into bed, he was thinking about how he should tell the others about being a half demon/shinobi. It only took about 20 minutes to fall a sleep.


	3. Birth of a Fox

**A.N. **Sorry for taking so long with an update but between work, trying to save up money to go back to school, friends, and trying to shoot a movie with said friends and as well of lack of ideas. Anyways not that the ideas are back I'll try to update once a week there is also a new poll on my homepage so after reading this chapter go and vote. I'm also looking for beta reader.

**Shinobi of Sunnydale**

**Chapter 3: Birth of a Fox**

**Legend:**

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

_**Jutsu**_

It was Monday after Xander saved Harmony, over the weekend. As he was walking to school, Xander thought about what he has done over the weekend. On Saturday, he took his Halloween costume and made some changes to it so nobody would be able to figure out it was him. He figured if Buffy, Giles, and Willow wouldn't even talk to him during the day when he called them, they didn't need to know just yet about his secret.

**Flashback**

After dying his cloak into a midnight black, cutting the sleeves and sowing them them closed to make a full cloak that only closed at the top by a clasp and applying seals to it for self repair as well as a weight seal for consent training. Taking the jonin vest and dying crimson/blood red, and buying a pair of steel toe combat boots as well as a face mask and a what looked like a black cowboy hat (the hat Hugh Jackman wearing in Van Hellsing). But the great thing about being a half demon fox is the ability to shape shift, so using that to change his hair color to white, and lengthen it to about his shoulders, instead of using a transformation jutsu.

That night, Xander dressed into his "work clothes," decided to go to the graveyards and find some vamps. Lucky, at around 9, he found himself following a rather huge green scaled demon. As he watched from the tree branches down wind from the ugly bastard so not to be noticed, going farther into the woods. As Xander followed the creature, all the while silent, he spotted a cave just ahead of his target. Watching as the demon entered the cave's mouth, Xander waiting about 10 seconds before dropping down from the tree limbs and silently enter, using his senses to avoid being spotted. The cave was deep but barely lit from torches every 20 feet. As he progressed farther down, his ears caught several voices.

"Is the sacrifice ready?" asked the first voice.

"Yessss. And we were lucky to find a virgin female. Her blood will pleasssse Loki." answered another.

"We have also brought the other tributes as well." replied a third one.

"Then let us begin."

Realizing that a women was about to be killed for someone named Loki, Xander summoned his katana into his right hand. Running down the path from where he pin pointed the voices, he jumps over one of the demons that had a body of a human from the neck down but the head was that of a king cobra. The snake was startled by the figure jumping over it that it never noticed the sword slice until the light from one of the torches reflected of the shining metal of the blade, but as the demon was about to move forward to attack, his head slide off it's shoulders and rolled on the ground.

The other two looked on as the partner's head was separated from it's body by this mere mortal. One was the huge, green demon Xander followed while the other was not a demon at all, but human. Standing at 5'10" with long white hair, and blue eyes wearing some sort of robes that belong to a priest but black trimmed with white. As Xander slowly turned toward the other two, he let his Sharingan flare to life. As his enemies glazed into the blood red and black orbs with was their final mistake, to them Xander just disappeared like a phantom, but it was really just a genjutsu to hide from their sight. With two flawless stokes of his katana, the would-be-sacrificers were falling backwards in death before they even knew it.

Flicking the blood off his blade before sheathing it, his eyes scanned the room for the girl they were about to sacrifice. Looking at the far wall to his right he saw a woman about his age with long black locks covering her face. She was wearing an expensive black dress that made he body look beautiful as a goddess. Her body was that of someone athletic with well toned legs and her arms with slender but with some muscle that appeared to be from light lifting, that of a gymnast or cheerleader.

Rushing to the woman chained by her arms, he grabbed a kunia and channeled a bit of wind charka into it. With a quick stoke, the kunia sliced through the iron chains as if they were made from paper. Catching the female in his arms before she fell to far, he laid her down and blushed her long locks from he face so that he might be able to identify her. Looking at her face which held no baby fat and was in a state of uneasiness, he knew who she was right off the bat, a one Miss Cordelia Chase. Flowing through a few hand signs, a lite green glow covered his right hand, as he was running his hand over her body from head to toe in order to list her injuries.

As he was running a diagnostic jutsu over her, Cordelia was waking up, opening her eyes she looked into the masked face, white haired man hovering over her with his eyes closed. Feeling his right hand over her stomach, her heartbeat began to increase with fear and anger, thus letting Xander know she was awake. Before Cordelia was about to yell and hit her "attacker," he opened his eyes to show a concerned and warm chocolate orbs staring into her frighten ones, when he spoke in a deep baritone voice that easy her mind and heart, but held undertone that he was not here to hurt her but save her.

"Sorry for waking you up princess but you looked to be in pain while asleep, I'm just making sure there were no injuries these _things_ inflicted on you." said Xander with a hateful tone toward the recently slayed

Looking more at easy with the man over her, she allowed him to finish what he was doing . While she was relaxing due to the warm and comforting feeling that came from his pale green energy that covered his hand she began to think back to how she was captured. It was earlier tonight that she and her boyfriend were out at the Bronze, after a night of her boyfriend flirting with a bunch of trashing looking sluts, they were walking out toward her car in a heated argument. She was pissed at his forwardness with those other girls. Due to their yelling, they attracted the snake headed demon to them. Upon seeing the demon both were afraid, but being a coward he was, her boyfriend pushed her toward the demon like some sort of human shield while he ran off in the opposite way. When Cordelia looked at the demon he bit her on the shoulder and injected some kind of venom into her that made her feel tired. That was the last thing she saw be for waking up to her savior.

As the diagnostic jutsu was finished, Xander found trace amounts of a sleeping and paralyzing venom that was flowing through her body, but let out a sign that they would were off with in about 30 minutes. Letting the charka from his hands die out, Xander turned to look Cordelia in the eyes and started to speak. "Well Miss Chase there was some sleeping venom that is now losing it's effect on you as well as some paralyzing too. You should be able to move in about half an hour thou. If you would like I could carry you home or we could wait here until it wears off. If you can't talk blink your eyes once for the first choice or twice for the last." Blinking twice, Xander picked her up and prop her against the wall in a comfortable position. Make a hand sign, three clones popped into life next to him. Turing to the _**Kage Bunshins**_**, **he ordered them to spread out and search for anymore victims.

As the clones followed their orders, Cordelia looked on in awe. Looking as the man who she assumed was the real one asked a question without realizing she could now talk. "Who are you and how do you know my name?"

Turning to face the young woman to look her in the eyes he debated whether or not to show her his real face now. Thinking about it for about 3 seconds he made his choice. Releasing the shape shift from himself, he pulled down his mask so she could see his face clearly.

Taken back by the change of hair color going from white to dark shorter hair. But as she looked at his face when he removed his mask, she was thrown for a loop. The loser, Xander Harris, the same person that traded barbs back and forth since 2 grade was the same boy- no man- that has just saved her.

"Xander?"

"Yes." he answered with his lopsided grin that only he could pull off.

"But where's Buffy and the rest of that loser group you hang out with at the library?" asked Cordelia with out realizing she was insulting his friends until it left her mouth, which she grasped.

Xander although heard her but decided to ignore it, as he was about to say something, his three clones came back into the chamber. As each one vanished with it's job done, Xander's eyes became distant as his mind processed each clones memories. Looking through the clone's memories it found another chamber filled with weapons as well as gold, gems and books but there looked to be more demons entering the cave. Making another Kage Bunshin to stand over Cordelia.

"Listen Cordy, I'm gonna go and check out a few of the caves around here to make sure there is no one else here that will attack. I'm leaving a clone here to protect you. I'll be right back in a few minutes. Okay?"

"Y-y-you won't l-l-leave me behind?"

"Nah, that's not my style." replied Xander, Turning to his clone, "Keep her safe but use an earth jutsu to seal this room and don't let anyone but me in." With that said Xander unsheathed his sword and darted out of the room, his dark grew cloak becoming part of the shadows of the cavern. All the while Cordelia watched with awe and sadness.

As Xander moved down the earth made halls, all the while silent as a tiger hunting down it's prey. His senses were working over time on constant alert, never once dropping his guard for even a second. Rounding a corner and stopped dead in the shadows, he sees three vampires talking among themselves. Eavesdropping a bit he overhears that the were hired as extra muscle if the slayer ever caught wind of this ceremony. Reaching for his kunia pouch from under his cloak, Xander withdrew three wooden ones. Taking aim within a sec he lets them fly with deadly accuracy. The vampires didn't even make a gasp as the became dust in the wind.

Without a second glance, Xander withdrew back into the shadows like a wraith. Making his way down farther he comes behind the other 6 demons that came for the ceremony. They were just about to head to the chamber in which held Cordelia. Noticing that the entrances were blocked by a barrier made of earth had the demons confused. As the were wondering why the barriers were up in the first place, Xander placed his sword in it's sheath and started some hand signs ending in tiger. Bringing up his right hand with his thumb and middle finger touching and his pointer finger pointing upwards to his mouth, taking in a huge breathe in and adding charka to his throat, he mental yelled his technique.

_Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu _

As he breathed out, instead of just harmless air coming out, a column of fire was exhausted heading toward the bastard demons. One of them noticed a change in temperature, turned around and watched in horror as the stream of fire barreled toward the group with fearing speed. Unable to dodge, the flames impacted and went right though turning him right in to ash along with the others. As the jutsu ended, there was nothing left except blacken earth.

Turning around and heading for the chamber that housed the gems and books, Xander turned around the corner and let out a whistle. The sear number of books made the library look like a magazine rack at a Walmart. Pulling out six sealing scrolls, along with making 6 Kage Bunshins he gave them all orders, one would seal the pile of gold, another would seal the gems. The third would seal the weapons and rest would seal the books going in order by language. With the orders being carried out, Xander turned on his heel and ran back toward he clone and Cordelia, it was time to get the lady home.

As he walked up to the chamber, Xander knocked on it in Morse code, using Frank Castle's memories he let his clone know it was him outside and to drop the jutsu. Within a second, the earth barrier was dropped and walked right in. As he walked up to Cordelia, he sat down in front of her to ask her how did she ended up in this situation. After telling him how her "brave" boyfriend used her as a distraction, Xander was pissed.

"So what now?" asked Cordy

"Well I was thinking that I would take you back to your car and have you go straight home. After that I still have to patrol." laughed Xander. "But be for that how about we see if you can walk before we have you drive."

Holding his right hand out for Cordy to take in which she did slowly. As Xander helped her up, she was a bit dizzy from being poisoned that she fell forward, right into Xander's chest with his hands resting on her waist to steady her. As Cordy turned her head up, she glazed right into the warm chocolate orbs. Her heart beginning to pound in her chest and she felt her face about to burst into flames. Putting her hands on his chest to push herself off reluctantly, she smoothed out her dress as not to look at Xander and get back in control of herself.

Xander noticing how shy the "Queen C" of Sunnydale was acting decided it was time to leave. Sending a mental command to his clones to bring the scrolls straight to the house after they finished, he looped Cordelia's arm around his to up steady her. Shifting his hair back to white but now longer to reach his shoulders, and pulling up his mask, guided her out of the chamber and out of the caves. Realizing that her car was still at the Bronze, which was a good 30 minutes walking distance away, made a decision on what would be a fast way to get the young woman home. Turning to the brunette high school goddess to explain to her the situation.

"Ok Cordy, it's about a 30 minute walk from here to the Bronze but I could get you here in about five but there's a catch." As he was saying this, his nerves were acting up. Sure he just killed a dozen evil and veil demons but telling a woman that he would have to carry her for about a mile was like telling Gary Coleman getting to the ring with Mike Tyson. Plus it doesn't help she was extremely sexy in that dress either.

"What's the catch Harris?" Cordelia asked with a tone of it better not be something perverted or he would be in a world of pain.

"Well, hahaha, You see I would have to carry you but if you don't want to we could just walk through town. Hahaha." replied a very scared Alexander Harris.

"Oh, well I don't feel like be out more than I have to so should I hop on your back or jump in your arms?" Teased the brunette. Loving the fact that she is making him blush a color that could make a tomato look pale.

Finally getting the blush under control, Xander knew he got one upped. But being a half demon fox also made him a very cunning person as well. Besides he couldn't live with himself if he allowed her to beat him in a battle of wits. So without a word, he scooped up the goddess into his arms earning a squeal of surprise. Before Cordelia could yell at him, he cut her off "When since you don't want to spend anymore time out on a beautiful night like this, hold on tight because you're in for one hell of a ride." With that said Xander canceled the weight seals and dash at around mid – jonin speed which was around 70 mph. Cordelia watched as the trees blurred into houses all the while feeling safe in the "loser's" arms. Within 5 minutes Xander set her down by her driver side door of her black BMW.

Cordelia realizing that her feet were once again on solid ground slowly moved away from him, The funny thing was that part of her wished it took longer for them to get here but she didn't know why. Slowly she turned toward him to say thanks for everything but before that could happen Xander held up his hand stopping her. Just by the confused look on her face he answered her unasked question. "I would love a thank you from you but now isn't the best time since we seem to have some guest that want to have us for dinner, so it might be better if you drove home now so your parents don't called the swat team looking for you."

Realizing that he was warning her of vampires, Cordelia just nodded with a small, shy smile and got in the car. As she turned the engine over, she looked out the front windshield and saw him looking straight at her with his eyes closed in a 'u' shape some how knowing he was smiling at her. As she turned the headlights on she saw five vampires there behind him.

Xander turned around and threw his last wooden kunia at the middle of the group and watched as the hit was true. As the first dusted he drew his sword from the sheath on his left hip and rushed the remaining four. All the while Cordelia watched in awe of the pure skill in which Xander slew the walking blood sucking corpses.

Pushing some fire chakra in his sword, the blade was consumed in a bright orange and yellow flames that looked like it was forged in the mouth of a volcano ad has yet to be cooled. As Xander fought them, slicing off the limbs of the vampires or the sometimes going straight to the kill by taking their heads. All in all, the fight didn't take more than a minute as he was a whirlwind of dead and grace.

Not once did Cordelia take her eyes off of him as dealt with the bottom feeders of the night life on the Hellmouth. Now she knew he wasn't the same person that she and her crew of sheep, with the exception of Harmony, made fun of through out the schooling years. But somehow, some way she couldn't find herself scared of him. As he turned around to face her, Xander gave her an 'eye smile' ad waved. Making a one handed seal he proofed into a cloud of smoke and leaves. Cordy getting the hint, put her car in gear and left for home, neither one noticed a lone raven hair woman in the ally way across the club holding an old fashion doll.

"Kitten turned into a fox. A very dangerous fox. Me and Spike need to be careful Ms. Edith or the red eye kitsune will burn us in his black flames." With that said, Drusilla, chide of Angelous, sire to William the Bloody, turned and walked back to the warehouse where her love stayed.

_End Flashback_

As he was walking towards the doors of the school, Xander was thinking on how to cash in all the gold and jewels get got from the cave. Thinking about it now he should of went to Willy's bars, of course dress in his work clothes. Plus he needs to work on this seal that he has been thinking about, it was a repeater/storage seal. Now the basics were made by Naruto to make copies of documents for alliances and what not so each person signing it were have their own copy. But he wanted to make it so he could have more sets of his work clothes, or gas for his and his mothers car since. Hey just cause he's a good guy doesn't mean he couldn't get somethings for free right, he is a shinobi now.

Walking down the hall, he hears two females and one male yelling. Taking a left around the corner he comes to a sight that would make most males run in the opposite direction so the wouldn't be next in a tounge lashing by two females. Cordelia ad Harmony were ripping into Harmony's boyfriend, but after this Xander knows it's about to be an ex-boyfriend. Brad, Harm's soon to be ex, was becoming more and more red faced from anger and embarrassment that the two Queens of Sunnydale High were yelling at him in front of his friends and fellow football players.

From Xander's position, he could tell that Brad looks like he's about to snap. Carefully and Silently making his way behind Brad, He notices Brad ball up his right fist, while his arms twitched slightly. Knowing from all three character's experiences, Brad was about to punch one of the girls. As Brad raised his fist and pulled back, Cordy and Harm looked shocked and unable to move. Closing their eyes and waiting for the pain, they were surprised to having felt none, hearing grasps of people being shocked, they open their eyes to see Brad's right fist three inches from Harm's face but what threw them for a loop and Xander's left hand around Brad's wrist.

Brad looked at Xander with a shocked face, as well as the rest of the crowd the was around them. But looking into his eyes, Brad and to fight off the strong urge to piss his pants at the coldest pair of onyx eyes that met his glaze with a cold fury begging to be released on to the jock.

"And what do you think you doing about to punch your girlfriend?" ask the teenage shinobi in a very cold voice that made Brad flinch and his friends take two steps back.

Dragging up some false bravo Brad replied in a cocky voice. "Just teaching this bitch her place. Now get out of the way Harris unless you want to get your ass kicked as well."

With one quick twist, Brad's wrist snapped like a stick being stepped on by the a cast member of the 'Biggest Loser.' Needless to say, Brad screamed in pain. Releasing the hold on the wrist, Xander let his right fist fly in an uppercut right to the asshole's jaw, knocking him off the ground about a foot and out for a least a few hours. Looking and the down prick's friends with a silent message saying 'Try something and end up worse the deuce bag.' They ran quickly after pulling up their downed bud.

Turning on his heel, Xander looked right at the two woman and smiled a kind smile and walked off to his locker leaving a crowd of shocked and confuse teenagers and two very happy cheerleaders. With a lazy wave over his shoulder to the two girls, "See ya around ladies but I can't get detention for being late for class." Just than the bell for first period sounded in the halls knocking everyone out of the stupor and rushing to class.

******a.n ****Sorry bout the long wait. Hope this chapter made up for it.**


End file.
